A Family Reunion
by vinniezgirl
Summary: Tony and the gang find out about a few additions to the family that they had no knowledge of... and this'll change the rules once and for all.


Chapter 1 

This is the story of the soprano's children, the ones they DIDN'T know about.

At 4:00pm the two sisters, Adriana Moltisanti (junior) and Chrissy Moltisanti (also junior) were riding in their foster parents car waiting to arrive at a certain man named Tony Soprano's house, who was their only supposed "blood relative" alive. Though he had no relation to the late Christopher Moltisanti or Adriana La Cerva besides the fact that they all had some tie to La Cosa Nostra, aka the mafia. When the pulled up the long driveway to what seemed to be like a mansion to the girls Chrissy turned to Adriana and said, "Adey, pinch me. I've GOT to be dreamin'" Adriana jumped toward to moment to inflict pain on her older yet weaker sister. "Owwww!!! What'd ya do that for?!?"

"I told you not to call me Adey! Anyways, ya told me to pinch ya!"

"It was a figure of speech!!!!" Our driver/ex-nanny was beginning to get impatient, "Girls! Stop fighting and get out!" she said in a hushed yet stern tone, we exited the 1999 ford contour and gasped at the size of the house up close. " Yes, its big now lets get movin'!" She pushed us up to the door and rung the doorbell 3 harsh times, a man that was about 5'5" with dark brown eyes, and hair to match answered the door, "Is there anything I can help you young ladies with?" Ade couldn't muster up the courage to speak more than a 'w-w-we…' so Chrissy jumped to the advantage to look important to the stranger, "Yes you can in fact, you see I'm Chrissy Moltisanti and this is my sister Adriana Moltisanti, and we're-"

"By all means come in, come in." he ushered us in the door we turned back but Ms.Castella was gone, "Hey, uh, Tony there's some girls here you might wanna meet!"

Soon after a man came walking in from the living room, "What is it Benny."

Benny ushered the two forward towards him and whispered, "Introduce yaselfs."

Chrissy stood tall and said, "Well, I'm Chrissy Moltisanti, and this is my twin sister Adriana moltisanti."

"Wait you're tellin' me Chrissy had kids and didn't even tell me?"

"umm- our bio-mom, put us up for adoption, I don't think our bio-dad knows. Do you know where we can find him?"

"You can't really see him now, I'll explain later. Benny how is this even possible?"

Benny walked into the living room signaling the others to follow, "Ya might wanna sit down, this'll take awhile.

12 years ago Chris and Benny went to a club and got unbelievable drunk. While benny was puking his guts out his ride home, Chris, was driving a woman to his house and that woman just happened to be Adriana, but of course they wouldn't remember. We won't get into any of the details but you could say that 9 months later Adriana had her own set of twins to ship off, Chris' life was as normal as ever because of the fact that he had no knowledge of the children, Benny was also another unaware father of a boy and girl, and the girl he was with had a full juvenile record for drinking underage we'll explain later.

Chrissy, being bored with their parents' life story stood up and yawned, sending a hurt expression across Benny Fazio's face, "Um, can we meet our parents yet?" Tony looked to Benny to give a explanation because at the moment Tony was still a little glad that Chrissy had died in that 'accident', Benny fidgeted in his seat, still uncomfortable telling his closest friend's death story. "Fine, I'll tell ya. Ya can't see dem cause your father, Christopher, died in a car accident and you mom was murdered, sorry." Adriana spoke up for the first time, "So, their dead? Are any of our bio-family members left?"

"well, we are, me and Tony that is."

"How so?"

"well…" Benny scribbled down the explanation on a piece of paper and slid it toward Adriana, it read: La Cosa Nostra, aka: the mafia.

Adriana gasped at the sight of the paper and began to yell but Benny jumped to the task of covering her mouth, stopping her from giving the FBI anymore evidence. But she began to squirm so he covered up her nose as well until she passed out. By that time Chrissy was frantic, she began to scream and attempted to hit Benny but he pinned her to the floor. "Please stop talkin' I'll explain later. Tony, is there an extra room the girls could stay in?"

"Not so far."

"Can't stay at my place, the wife won't be happy bout that."

"Well, they might be able to stay in the basement."

By the time the two were done bouncing ideas off each other Chrissy was franticly pounding on Benny's chest because he was still holding her against the floor and he was just aware of the blows to his chest so he let her go. She quickly stood up and stated, "When will she wake up?"

Benny looks over to see how deep in sleep she is, "'Bout an hour or so."

"So where am I sleepin' tonight?"

"We're thinkin' the basement that alright with you?"

"Beats that stupid orphanage we were in, the gutter beats that place." Tony looked up from his solitude, starting to feel guilty for killing the girls' parents, "Why don't you show them the place, Benny, I need ta make a few calls to the guys." Benny picked up Ade and showed Chrissy the basement, where they'd be staying for the time being, they began to fix up 2 cots with blankets when Chrissy's curiosity got the best of her, "So, umm, whaddaya guys do in the mafia."

"Nuthin you should be interested in, why?"

"Just wonderin'. Does it pay good."

"Its decent. so how old are ya, kid?"

"First of all don't call me kid, and I'm 12. how bout you?"

"32."

"Cool, what time is it?"

"9:00. when's your bedtime, Chrissy?"

"10:00, why?"

"Well I'll just walk you through the next hour here, think of it as a 'welcome to the family' hour. First A.J. will be gawking at you like you're an alien from space for awhile, you'll get used to it quick. Second Carmella will be quizzing you for what'll seem like forever. Meanwhile Tony will be taking deep interest in the ground or his food, without taking a bite. And I'll be your acting savior, if the conversation gets too deep say you have to go to the bathroom, but go to the basement instead, and I'll fill Carmella in. Take as long as you want there, you'll need the time."

"Are you implyin' that I'm gonna cry just cause a conversation gets too deep?"

"Carmella can get too deep. even if you didn't know your dad, she'll make you wish you had. I went through the same thing, basically."

Benny dazed off and Chrissy suddenly understood, she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and said, "lets go back upstairs." He smiled at her and followed her lead. The night had gone the way Benny said it would, she even went down to the basement a couple times and he checked in on her. He made sure she'd be okay there, and even spent the night at Tony's house. He knew that Chrissy would need some comfort, even though he wasn't the ideal person for that, he went through the same thing at the same age. When they fell asleep the had no idea of what event were taking place outside of the house…

**To be continued… **


End file.
